Leatherworking
Leatherworking is one of the primary professions. Your character can only have 2 primary professions at one time. Summary The Leatherworking profession allows players to utilize the Leather gathered through the Skinning profession to create a variety of items, including cloaks, leather and mail armors, armor kits, quivers, and ammo pouches. Leatherworker armors are chiefly of use to the leather and mail wearing classes, such as the Druid, Hunter, Shaman, and Rogue, though these armors may be of some interest to Paladins and Warriors prior to their access to Plate armor. At later levels, players can choose from one of three specializations within the Leatherworking profession to create certain higher quality items. These three specializations are: Dragonscale Leatherworking, Elemental Leatherworking, or Tribal Leatherworking. Of the three, Dragonscale focuses primarily on creating mail armor, while tribal and elemental focus on leather armor. Getting Started *Getting Started with Leatherworking *Places to Farm Requirements Unlike other professions, such as Blacksmithing, which requires both a purchased item and a world location for creation of items, Leatherworkers do not require any special equipment or locations to process their materials into finished products. As long as the Leatherworker has all of the required materials for the creation of an item, it can be made anywhere in the world at any time. There is an exception to this in the case of the curing component, Refined Deeprock Salt. This can only be made every three days by Leatherworkers with 250 Skill or higher who have acquired a Salt Shaker from an Engineer. Suggested 2nd professions Since Leatherworking is almost exclusively dependent upon materials gathered from skinning creatures around the world, Skinning is the most recommended profession to pair with it. Attempting to level Leatherworking to 300 exclusively through purchasing leather through the Auction House is not recommended on most servers, as some materials are not usually available in great quantity and it can be prohibitively expensive. That is not to say it is impossible, however, especially if an alternate character is used to farm leather for your leatherworker. Suggested Classes * Druid * Hunter * Rogue * Shaman Recipe List For a complete sortable list of leatherworking patterns ("recipes"), with reagents, effects, and selling guide, go to: * Allakhazam Leatherworking Recipies - Listed by Specialization * ThottBot Leatherworking Recipe Table * World of Warcraft Professions Compendium - Leatherworking There are six recipes available to the Alliance but not to the Horde: * Black Whelp Cloak * Black Whelp Tunic * Herbalist's Gloves * Moonglow Vest (quest reward) * Raptor Hide Belt * Red Whelp Gloves There are two recipes available to the Horde but not to the Alliance: * Kodo Hide Bag (quest reward) * Raptor Hide Harness There is one recipe that is available from Greatfather Winter during the Feast of Winter Veil: * Gloves of the Greatfather None of the above recipes are bind on pickup, so they can be sold in the Auction Houses throughout the world. Training in Leatherworking There are Leatherworking trainers in most of the capital cities that can teach you the basic Leatherworking profession. As with most of the professions in the game, there are several ranks of Leatherworking, each trainable upon acquiring an appropriate skill and class level, and are trained from the next higher up trainer. Each faction only has one Master Leatherworker who can train Artisan Leatherworking. The Alliance trainer is Drakk Stonehand and lives in Aerie Peak, The Hinterlands, while the Horde trainer is Hahrana Ironhide, who lives in Camp Mojache, Feralas. The tiers, requirements, and costs for training are: * See Trainers, Leatherworking for trainer names and locations. Leather Conversions Leatherworkers are also able to take lower quality leather materials gathered through skinning and convert them into higher quality items. As the quality increases, for example, from Light to Medium, the number of lower quality materials required to make one higher quality material increases. The table below shows the conversions between all types of leather. Conversions taught by trainers are shown in bold green text. About Relative Leatherworking Skill Levels When you open the Leatherworking window or go to a Trainer, you'll notice that the items in the list are colorized. The color used for the name of the item to be made has the following meanings: * Red: You're not yet able to learn to make this item (you'll only see this on Recipe items). * Orange: You will gain a skill point making the item (unless you're already at the maximum). * Yellow: You will probably gain a skill point making the item, but might not. * Green: You might gain a skill point making an item, but probably won't. * Gray: You won't gain any skill points making an item. In most cases, you'll probably just want to ignore gray skills completely (though don't forget that you can always use them as needed; for example, to turn leather scraps into light leather...) As your Leatherworking skill level increases (by making items), specific leatherworking "recipes" will go from Red to Orange, Orange to Yellow, Yellow to Green, and Green to Gray; this merely means that you must keep learning new, more complex leatherworking patterns to continue advancing in skill. Pre-Specialization Leatherworking You do not need to specialize in a high-end leatherworking profession to be of use to your guild and server. The following recipe "sets" are available to provide leather armor that isn't part of one of the specializations: Mid-Level Collections * Turtle Scale Mail * Tough Scorpid Mail * Wild Leather * Nightscape Leather Runic Leather Provides Intellect and Spirit Increases * Runic Leather Gauntlets (270) dropped * Runic Leather Bracers (275) dropped in Felwood * Runic Leather Belt (280) dropped * Runic Leather Headband (290) sold by Jase Farlane in Eastern Plaguelands * Runic Leather Armor (300) dropped in Scholomance * Runic Leather Pants (300) dropped, found in chests * Runic Leather Shoulders (300) dropped by Crimson Battle Mage in Stratholme Wicked Leather Provides Agility and Stamina * Wicked Leather Gauntlets (260) sold by Leonard Porter (A) or Werg Thickblade (H) in limited supply * Wicked Leather Bracers (265) dropped in Azshara * Wicked Leather Headband (280) dropped in Felwood * Wicked Leather Pants (290) dropped * Wicked Leather Armor (300) dropped in Scholomance * Wicked Leather Belt (300) dropped in Stratholme Heavy Scorpid Mail Provides Spirit and Stamina * Heavy Scorpid Bracers (255) - sold by Zannok Hidepiercer in Silithus in limited supply. * Heavy Scorpid Vest (265) - dropped by Portal Seekers in Blasted Lands. * Heavy Scorpid Gauntlets (275) - dropped by Blackrock Soldiers in Burning Steppes. * Heavy Scorpid Belt (280) - random world drop. * Heavy Scorpid Leggings (285) - dropped by Blackrock Slayers in Burning Steppes * Heavy Scorpid Helm (295) - sold by Zannok Hidepiercer in Silithus in limited supply. * Heavy Scorpid Shoulders (300) - dropped by Blackrock Battlemasters in Burning Steppes. Blood Tiger Harness Set 2 Pieces: Improves your chance to get a critical strike with spells by 1%. 2 Pieces: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 1%. * Blood Tiger Shoulders (300) sold by Rin'wosho the Trader in Stranglethorn Vale at Honored Reputation with the Zandalar Tribe * Blood Tiger Breastplate (300) sold by Rin'wosho the Trader in Stranglethorn Vale at Revered Reputation with the Zandalar Tribe Primal Batskin Set 3 Pieces: Minor increase to running and swimming speed. Note that in order to get this benefit, the wearer must have 300 leatherworking. * Primal Batskin Bracers (300) sold by Rin'wosho the Trader in Stranglethorn Vale at Friendly Reputation with the Zandalar Tribe * Primal Batskin Gloves (300) sold by Rin'wosho the Trader in Stranglethorn Vale at Honored Reputation with the Zandalar Tribe * Primal Batskin Jerkin (300) sold by Rin'wosho the Trader in Stranglethorn Vale at Revered Reputation with the Zandalar Tribe Other High-End Patterns * Dawn Treaders (290) - Sold by Argent Dawn vendors at Honored Reputation * Golden Mantle of the Dawn (300) - Sold by Argent Dawn vendors at Revered Reputation * Might of the Timbermaw (290) - Sold by Meilosh in Felwood at Honored Reputation with the Timbermaw Hold * Timbermaw Brawlers (300) - Sold by Meilosh in Felwood at Revered Reputation with the Timbermaw Hold * Lava Belt (300) - Sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer at Honored Reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood * Sandstalker Bracers (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Friendly Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Sandstalker Gauntlets (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Honored Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Sandstalker Breastplate (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Revered Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Spitfire Bracers (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Friendly Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Spitfire Gauntlets (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Honored Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Spitfire Breastplate (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Revered Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Bramblewood Belt (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Friendly Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Bramblewood Boots (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Honored Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Bramblewood Helm (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Revered Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Core Armor Kit (300) - Possible drop from certain bosses in Molten Core * Girdle of Insight (300) - Possible drop from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul * Mongoose Boots (300) - Possible drop from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul * Swift Flight Bracers (300) - Possible drop from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul * (300) - Sold by Master Craftsman Omarion (Deathknights wing of Naxxramas), at Revered Reputation with Argent Dawn * (300) - Sold by Master Craftsman Omarion, at Revered Reputation with Argent Dawn * (300) - Sold by Master Craftsman Omarion, at Exalted Reputation with Argent Dawn * (300) - Sold by Master Craftsman Omarion, at Revered Reputation with Argent Dawn * (300) - Sold by Master Craftsman Omarion, at Revered Reputation with Argent Dawn * (300) - Sold by Master Craftsman Omarion, at Exalted Reputation with Argent Dawn High Level Leatherworking When you reach 225 skill and level 40, you unlock a set of quests. These quests allow you to specialize in various types of armor. Here is a list of those quests, for each faction: * Elemental Leatherworking (A) given by Sarah Tanner in Searing Gorge * Elemental Leatherworking (H) given by Brumn Winterhoof in Arathi Highlands * Dragonscale Leatherworking (A) given by Peter Galen in Azshara * Dragonscale Leatherworking (H) given by Thorkaf Dragoneye in Badlands * Tribal Leatherworking (A) given by Caryssia Moonhunter in Feralas * Tribal Leatherworking (H) given by Se'Jib in Stranglethorn Vale. As a prequisite for Tribal Leatherworking, you must complete the Wild Leatherworking Quests (A), (H) quest series. To create Refined Deeprock Salt for curing Rugged Hide, you'll need an Engineering-made Salt Shaker. This item has a 3 day cooldown time; thus, Refined Deeprock Salt becomes the high-level bottleneck for Leatherworking, much like the Mooncloth recipe is for Tailoring, and the Philosopher's Stone transmutations for Alchemy/Smithing. Elemental Leatherworking Creates items that give bonuses to primarily resists; mainly suitable for Rogues or feral Druids. These are the known recipes: * Helm of Fire * Gauntlets Of The Sea * Living Breastplate - drop; Decaying Horror in Western Plaguelands * Living Leggings - drop; Deadwood Shaman in Felwood * Living Shoulders - sold; Jangdor Swiftstrider and Pratt McGrubben in Feralas * Shifting Cloak - drop; Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul * Molten Helm - sold; Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood * Molten Belt - sold; Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood Stormshroud Armor Set 2 pieces: 5% chance of dealing 15 to 25 Lightning damage on a successful melee attack. 3 pieces: 2% chance on hit to regain 30 energy. 4 pieces: +14 attack power (new in 1.10) (Good for Rogues or feral Druids.) * Stormshroud Pants (275) - sold; Leonard Porter (A) or Werg Thickblade (H) in limited supply. * Stormshroud Armor (285) - drop; Arkkoran Oracles in Azshara * Stormshroud Shoulders (295) - drop; Son of Arkkoroc in Azshara * Stormshroud Gloves (300) New in 1.10 - drop; of the 4 elementals bosses when elemental invasion is up Volcanic Set Bonus 3 pieces: 5% chance of dealing 15 to 25 Fire damage on a successful melee attack. *Volcanic Leggings (270) - drop; Firegut Brute in Burning Steppes *Volcanic Breastplate (285) - drop; Firebrand Grunt in Blackrock Spire *Volcanic Shoulders (300) - drop; Firebrand Legionnaire in Blackrock Spire Dragonscale Leatherworking Dragonscale armor is all-mail armor, and as such is most useful to Shamans and Hunters. *Dragonscale Gauntlets (225) - Learned from the Dragonscale Leatherworking Trainer *Dragonscale Breastplate (255) - Learned from the Dragonscale Leatherworking Trainer *Chromatic Cloak (300) - Possible loot inside Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul *Chromatic Gauntlets (300) - Sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer at Revered Reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood *Dreamscale Breastplate (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Exalted Reputation with the Cenarion Circle *Red Dragonscale Breastplate (300) - Random drop off of General Drakkisath in Blackrock Spire Black Dragonscale Set 2 pieces: Improves your chance to hit by 1%. 3 pieces: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 2%. 4 pieces: +10 Fire resistance. * Black Dragonscale Breastplate (290) - Sold by Plugger Spazzring in Limited Supply * Black Dragonscale Boots (300) - Sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer at Honored Reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood * Black Dragonscale Leggings (300) - Random drop off of Anvilrage Captains in Blackrock Depths * Black Dragonscale Shoulders (300) - Random drop off of Anvilrage Marshals in Blackrock Depths Blue Dragonscale Set 2 pieces: +4 to all resistances. 3 pieces: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 28. * Blue Dragonscale Breastplate (285) - Sold by Blimo Gadgetspring in Limited Supply * Blue Dragonscale Shoulders (295) - Random drop off of Cliff Breakers in Azshara * Blue Dragonscale Leggings (300) - Learned from the Dragonscale Leatherworking Trainer Green Dragonscale Set 2 pieces: 3 mana every 5 seconds. 3 pieces: Allows 15% of your mana regeneration to continue while casting. * Green Dragonscale Breastplate (260) - Sold by Masat T'andr in Limited Supply * Green Dragonscale Leggings (270) - Random drop off of the Murk Worms in The Temple of Atal'Hakkar * Green Dragonscale Gauntlets (280) - Learned from the Dragonscale Leatherworking Trainer Tribal Leatherworking This aspect of leatherworking creates gear that gives increased Intelligence and Stamina. Very good for Druids. Also has some great crit/hit bonuses for Rogues in the Devilsaur set. Known items: * Wolfshead Helm (225) - Learned from Tribal LW Trainer * Feathered Breastplate (250) - Learned from Tribal LW Trainer * Chimeric Gloves (265) - Recipe sold by Blimo Gadgetspring in Azshara. * Chimeric Boots (275) - Random world drop. * Chimeric Leggings (280) - Random world drop. * Chimeric Vest (290) - Random world drop. * Frostsaber Boots (275) - Recipe sold by Qia in Winterspring. * Frostsaber Leggings (285) - Drops from Winterfall Den Watchers in Winterspring. * Frostsaber Gloves (295) - Drops from Winterfall Totemics in Winterspring. * Frostsaber Tunic (300) - Drops from Winterfall Ursa in Winterspring. * Warbear Harness (275) - Recipe sold by Meilosh at Friendly Reputation with the Timbermaw Hold * Warbear Woolies (285) - Recipe sold by Meilosh at Friendly Reputation with the Timbermaw Hold * Corehound Boots (295) - Recipe sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer at Friendly Reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood * Corehound Belt (300) - Recipe sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer at Revered Reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood * Hide of the Wild (300) - Epic drop from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul Ironfeather Set 2 pieces: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 20. * Ironfeather Breastplate (290) - Rare drop from Vilebranch Hideskinners in The Hinterlands * Ironfeather Shoulders (270) - Recipe sold by Gigget Zipcoil in The Hinterlands Devilsaur Set 2 pieces: Improves your chance to hit by 2%. * Devilsaur Leggings (300) - Drops from Oozes in Un'Goro Crater. * Devilsaur Gauntlets (290) - Recipe sold by Nergal in Un'Goro Crater. Category:Professions Leatherworking